ibtfandomcom-20200213-history
Arethan Andas
Name: Arethan Andas Gender: Male Birthsign: The Mage Race: Dunmer Age: 252 Apparent Age: 36 Physical Appearance: Arethan is a decent sized Dunmer, standing at about six foot and being decently stocky. His skin is somewhat average for a Dunmeri, but is perhaps slightly darker than usual. His face consists of coarse lips and a rugged nose that fit along with his grim, fiery eyes. His head is slightly taller than average, and his rugged brows fit above his eyes well. His skin is very rough, even bearing the usual small scratch or scar. He keeps his black hair in a ponytail, which makes its way down to the shoulders. He bears a nudged scar where his neck and his shoulder blade meet. Apparel/Armor: After going through many different apparel changes for many different reasons, Arethan wears a steel breastplate, along with plates for each part of the arms, the joints, and the legs along with two steel shoulder plates. However, he wears no helmet or gauntlets. His regular clothing consists of a readily new tan shirt, along with green linen pants. The steel is more stained, being very grey and even almost black in some places. To go along with his armor, he wears leather boots which are plated with thin strips of steel in different places. Arethan does wear an additional black leather belt. Weapons: Arethan, even though he has changed his armor on several occasions, has always kept the same ebony longsword given to him years ago. It is a bit worn, and shows many contact marks. However, it nonetheless holds fast, simply because he only has to use it on rare occasions. Other than his sword, he keeps a small steel dagger tucked into his belt. Arethan’s real weapon is his magic. Magic info: Arethan is a literal expert in the school of destruction and conjuration, while he has some great knowledge for mysticism, and is average at the art of alteration. He holds a basic grasp of the restoration school, but really knows nothing of Illusion, for it takes much practice to learn. Even with his conjuration knowledge, it is more used for the actual understanding of the school, for he rarely uses it, and it is quite dangerous considering you are releasing a Daedra temporarily. He’s grown quite accustomed to using magic with and without his armor. Misc: Arethan doesn’t keep many miscellaneous items besides a small sack of fruit, as well as some drakes. He keeps a copy of “Pocket Guide to the Empire 3rd Edition” on his hands at all times, as well as a notebook of small parchments he writes things down with and an additional quill and tiny portable ink container. He also carries a leather sack, which carries his lone gauntlet that was given to him by Almalexia. Psychological Profile: He’s got quite a temper, which is often triggered by other people doing arrogant or stupid things. He is mostly a grim person these days, and prefers not to have conversations with many people. When he does have a conversation with someone who isn’t his friend, he makes smart-ass comments. History: Arethan grew up to a Televanni father and a Redoran mother, which was an odd cross-house combination. More importantly, both of his parents were wealthy and a big motivation for their marriage was to improve the house relations. Arethan was raised in the arts of magic, while at the same time enjoyed sword play. His parents made sure their son was properly schooled, and throughout his childhood Arethan was often busy doing nothing but training, which over time began to diminish his life’s purpose in his own eyes, since he had little time to be a normal boy. Through a hundred or so years of constant training, Arethan did happen to grow skilled at the arts he practiced. He soon began to do odd jobs and even associated with the Imperial Mages Guild, Fighters Guild, and the great houses at different points, but never successfully became a full time driven member of any of those. Through different connections as well as different observations by those who counted in society, Arethan found his way to become an Ordinator in the Temple, which was rare for a non-Indoril. He didn’t mind living in a big city and having power. Over the course of several more decades he rose to the position of a Her-Hand, whom he had read about as a boy. Stationed to guard Almalexia, Arethan has impressed with the immediate pay as well as his ridiculous enchanted armor and weapon. Of course, he realized that his job was far worse than his child hood because he had no time to call his own. He made the quick assumption Amalexia was a crooked insane god, which she indeed turned out to be. He was just about to leave his position, as it was common, until Almalexia had the Neveraine hunt down his companion who had left. Soon after, Arethan learned the Neveraine was going to attempt to kill Almalexia. Arethan left without notice and left all of his armor and his weapon behind, with the exception of a lone gauntlet, which he sealed up in a leather sack. He left Almalexia’s city, and made his way for Mournhold. Only days later, Almalexia was killed by the Nerevaraine. Arethan quickly came to Helseth, as he was closest. He showed Helseth his gauntlet, and Helseth, having heard of him, believed him. The temple then seeing their god was dead grew angry and used Arethan, who was the greatest mage and the least skilled at combat of all the Her-Hands, as a scapegoat saying that if he would have been there, he may have been able to help Almalexia. Before long, Morag Tong agents were sent out to kill him, but they didn’t find him at that time. He entered Helseth’s court, where the King endowed upon him a new set of rich ebony armor, as well as a new ebony longsword. He stayed among the guards and lived a happy, disguised life for some time, until the Oblivion Gates descended upon Tamriel. He aided in the defense of Mournhold, and before long was one of those to lead the main charge to shut the large gate outside of the city, as Dagon wanted revenge on Mournhold; he had invaded it many years ago, and destroyed most of it. Arethan quickly made a name for himself, unfortunately. The assassins in the city quickly found out who he was. He then tried to find a way to go into hiding, and stayed among Helseth’s court. A year later, he learned of Helseth’s mission to Hammerfell in hope to be Emperor. He quickly went as a bodyguard to the Emperor, but didn’t enter much actual contact in the War of the Wolves. He later returned, to find another plot to kill him had been set up during his absence. This is where Arethan went into serious hiding for a time. Another year later, Helseth sent one of his head generals to High Rock to aid Rurik’s Nordic force against Elysana, his hated sister. Arethan was allowed to go with the soldiers, and quickly found his way to High Rock. He happened to go with his best friend Alval, who he had met years earlier in Helseth’s court. Soon enough, the Battle of Dunkarn approached, where Arethan would get his first battle contact since the Oblivion Crises. During the battle, he, Alval, and 18 other of the 100 Dunmeri mages put under Arethan’s command who were sent entered a forest with Nordic troops to fight Orc allies of Wayrest. During that part of the battle, Arethan’s best friend Alval was hit by Guillaume Molyneaux’s cannon shrapnel, which was part of a series of cannon shots into the forest from the other side. After losing the battle, Arethan was enraged to the point that his hands lit up with magical fire. After Rurik signed the peace treaty, hope was lost at destroying Elysana, and the remaining Dunmeri soldiers were about to return to High Rock. Arethan told his general, who was his good friend that he would not go back do to the danger. His general agreed and allowed him to stay with Ongar in Markarth Side until he decided to move to another location. Another one of his companions, who was the next best friend he had besides Alval, chose to stay with him. Soon, Arethan got rid of his rugged ebony plate armor in an effort to make himself less different. He sold it, and acquired the steel plate armor he has now. As much as he was ironic friends with his new Nordic ally, he and his companion said their goodbyes for the time being, and made their way across Tamriel. Companions: Servyn Velothi: A younger Dunmer than Arethan, standing at about 5’9 and being fairly lean; his light skin goes well with his light red eyes. Unlike Arethan, he keeps his hair cut short in a fairly round crop. His nose is pointed and his eyes are quite sharp and grim, and is ears stick up, being very pointy. He appears to be in his early twenties if he were a man, and is probably around 115 years old. His coarse, pale lips seem to fit well under his nose. Servyn keeps himself adorned with dark brown leather padding, and wears his light line green linen shirt under it, along with his tan linen pants. He keeps a steel shortsword at his side, and fights with a more lean agile style than brute force. Other than this, he keeps his old steel dagger with three vials of poison. He is a master at the art of mysticism, and as well knows a decent bit of illusion, destruction, and alteration. He doesn’t know much of conjuration, as he has never wanted to mess around with it. He however does have an apprentice’s grasp of restoration. Since then: Arethan met Swims and Alaudis near the Gottshaw inn. Swims burned down the inn, in an effort to frame Arethan (after the Dunmer had caught him in the act). Just after, the Daedra Vaermina approached the group, promising them all rewards in order to hunt Serosi. Arethan was promised the skull if he could make Serosi's life a nightmare. Arethan made his way through Rihad, running into Rithe and two Bretic twins. They reached an agreement with Camille Leon (a pirate captain) to take them to Taneth by boat in exchange for wealth. Along the way, for unknown reasons, Swims-in-Shadows sunk the ship and the group killed much of the crew. They met up with Kraven and Sha'vash fleeing from the sinking ship and made their way to shore, where Servyn got into a confrontation with Swims. As the two began to fight, a howl was heard through the night. Two werewolves approached the group. Category:Characters